goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Nicastro
Michelle Nicastro was an American actress. Biography Born in Washington D.C., she began as a stage actress as well as making several guest appearances in programmes such as Airwolf, Murder, She Wrote and a major recurring role in Santa Barbara. She also made an appearance in When Harry Met Sally... as Harry's girlfriend. Nicastro also became well known as a voice actress, playing Odette in the first three films in The Swan Princess series, as well as appearing in The Angry Beavers and Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man. She passed away in 2010. Singing An accomplished stage and screen singer, Nicastro made her stage debut in Merlin playing Ariadne, and also appeared as Eponine in the tour of Les Misérables. She also sang in the second film in The Swan Princess saga, The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain, and dubbed Callisto's singing voice in Xena: Warrior Princess. Nicastro also released three solo albums, Toonful and Toonful, Too (both compilations of cover song from animated films) as well as a musical themed album named On My Own. Film The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) *The Magic of Love (solo) *That's What You Do For a Friend (contains solo lines) *No Fear Rap (contains solo lines) *Far Longer Than Forever (duet) Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time (2000) *Book Song (contains solo lines) *S'posed to Be: Cleopatra (solo) Stage Merlin (1983)(originated the role) *Beyond My Wildest Dreams (solo) *Something More (duet) Les Misérables (1988) Whore *Lovely Ladies Eponine *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Eponine's Errand (duet) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *On My Own (solo) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) A Little Night Music (1991) *Soon (contains solo lines) *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) Television The Garry Shandling Show (1988) *He's Garry, the Boy Next Door (solo) Xena: Warrior Princess (1998) *Let Go (solo) Albums Lady, Be Good (1992) *Finale Act One (contains solo lines) *The Half of It, Dearie, Blues (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Toonful (1993) *Belle (solo) *Betty Boop (solo) *When You Wish Upon a Star/I'm Wishing (solo) *Kiss the Girl (duet) *Beauty and the Beast (solo) *I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)(solo) *Part of Your World (soli) *Cruella de Vil (solo) *I've Got No Strings (solo) *Somewhere Out There (solo) *T.V. Toon Medley (solo) *Baby Mine (solo) *Heigh-Ho (solo) *A Whole New World (solo) *The Second Star to the Right (solo) Celebrate the Seasons (1994) *Somewhere in My Memory (solo) Toonful Too (1995) *Just Around the Riverbend (solo) *Give a Little Whistle (solo) *Soon (solo) *Under the Sea (solo) *Colors of the Wind (solo) *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (solo) *A Dream Worth Keeping (solo) *Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (solo) *I Just Can't Wait to Be King/Hakuna Matata (solo) *Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (solo) *One Jump Ahead (solo) *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes/Once upon a Dream (solo) *The Bare Necessities (solo) *Someone's Waiting for You (solo) *Be Our Guest (solo) On My Own (1997) *Dancing All the Time (solo) *Sun and Moon (solo) *Waiting for Life (solo) *Someone Else's Story (solo) *On My Own (solo) *Second Chance (solo) *Loving You (solo) *The Last Night of the World (duet) *Come Back With the Same Look in Your Eyes (solo) *Unexpected Song (solo) *This Is the Moment (solo) *The Human Heart (solo) *All I Ask of You (solo) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Seasons of Love (solo) A Hollywood Christmas (1998) *A Christmas Star (solo) Gallery nicastroeponine.jpg|'Eponine' in Les Misérables. toonful.jpg|''Toonful''. celebratetheseasons.jpg|''Celebrate the Seasons''. toonfultoo.jpg|'Toonful Too'. nicastroodette.jpg|'Odette' in The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain. onmyown.jpg|'On My Own'. Ahollywoodchristmas.jpg|''A Hollywood Christmas.'' nicastrocleopatra.jpg|'Cleopatra' in Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time. Nicastro, Michelle Nicastro, Michelle Category:Deceased